Talk:Level 1145/@comment-24693751-20150902191953
Please upgrade this to Insanely Hard! It is by FAR the hardest level in the episode. I went back and replayed every level in the episode that I had previously used boosters on to pass. I passed all of them in less than 10 tries. This level took me 55 tries to pass without boosters! I've never in my life spent that much time on one level. I figured I'd just do it while waiting for the new levels rather than play Dreamworld like I usually do. I was actually going to stop trying at 50 attempts, but I was on the subway & decided to just keep going to kill time until I got home. I really didn't think by that point there was any way I was going to pass. I mean I hadn't even really come close with my other tries. The handful of times I'd make it to the end without getting stopped by a bomb, I wouldn't have enough moves left to clear the jelly. Maybe it was just playing for so long or maybe I got a decent board but I finally came up with a bit of a "strategy" that ended up working (combined with luck I'm sure). I still didn't think I'd pass but when I realized I might actually have a chance, I was VERY careful with every move. Anyway my strategy was basically just to create as many wrapped/striped combos as possible. I would use the bombs whenever I could to create a special. I also think I got one or two cb/striped combos which also helped immensely to open up the board. I passed it yesterday so I don't remember every detail, especially after playing so many different times. But yeah lots of combos are pretty much the only way to beat this level without boosters I think. Again the w/s was incredibly helpful b/c it took out so many bombs while also clearing jelly. I got one early on & then kept looking for opportunities to make them over whatever part of the board needed clearing. Unless I could combine a color bomb with a stripe(or in some cases a wrap), I just used them to get rid of bombs. Was so shocked when I was down to the last couple of rows and was able to make yet another w/s combo to take them out. Oh! Just remembered I *think* that I might have even had a cb/cb combo. Again I played so many times, it's just hard to remember which board was which. So yeah... I honestly was going to say I didn't think this level was possible without boosters but apparently it is, it just takes a loooooong time! I still got 3 stars but my score was lower than when I passed using boosters. Without boosters my score was 900,800 points vs 1,136,000 points with boosters. I also had 2 moves left in my non booster game. I have to admit I did feel a sense pride when I finished it. I felt proud that I managed to pass all the levels in the episode without boosters even before passing this one. Again, I really didn't think I could pass this level without boosters so when I actually did I felt extra proud & I think it gave me more confidence in myself (at least as far as the game is concerned). I think I'm going to try going through the next episode booster free as well. Oh sorry I know I wrote a lot but last but not least, when I won I was playing on my mobile. I was switching back and forth between my iPad and mobile & on my iPad was shuffling till I got a board where I could start with a special but on my phone I just started with whatever board they gave me because my phone is old and slow and would keep freezing if I tried to shuffle on it. So ironically I won when I wasn't trying to get a better board. I can't believe I thought 1134 was worse than this lol. Not even close! I think this may be the hardest level ever in the game for me. Seriously needs to be upgraded to Insanely Hard!